Fighter
Fighter is a song originally by Christina Aguilera from her 2002 album Stripped. It is sung by Dexter Iver in the Season 5 episode, Handicapable. Lyrics After all you put me through, you'd think I'd despise you, But in the end, I wanna thank you ‘cause you made that much stronger. Well I thought I knew you, thinking that you were true, Guess I, I couldn't trust, called your bluff, time is up, ‘cause I've had enough. You were there by my side, always down for the ride, but your joy ride just came down in flames ‘cause your greed sold me out in shame. After all of the stealing and cheating, you probably think that I hold resentment for you. But uh-uh, oh no, you're wrong. ‘Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through. So I wanna say thank you ‘cause it makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder, makes me that much wiser. So thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter. So thanks for making me a fighter. Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing, Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realized your game. I heard you're going ‘round playing the victim now. But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame ‘cause you dug your own grave. After all of the fights and the lies, guess you're wanting to hurt me but that won't work anymore. No more, uh-uh, it's over. ‘Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture, I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down. So I wanna say thank you ‘cause it makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder, makes me that much wiser. So thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter. So thanks for making me a fighter. How could this man I thought I know turn out to be unjust, so cruel? Could only see the good in you; pretended not to see the truth. You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself through living in denial. But in the end you'll see you won't stop me. I am a fighter. I ain't gonna stop. There is no turning back, I've had enough. Makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder, makes me that much wiser. So thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter. So thanks for making me a fighter. Thought I would forget but I, I remember. Yes, I remember, I'll remember. Thought I would forget but I remember. Yes, I remember, I'll remember. Makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder, makes me that much wiser. So thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter. So thanks for making me a fighter. Videos Category:Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs Sung by Dexter Iver